Letters to Antarctica
by Nekome-Sama
Summary: Antarctica keeps bugging me about him being bored so he decided to do this letter thing. Yaoi is allowed and preferred. Rated possibly for upcoming chapters ?
1. Intro

**Disclaimer- Me no own Hetalia. Me own Antarctica and thats it. XP**

Hey! Antarctica here! I've seen some letter thingys around here on this site when I was on it when Nekome was at school and I decided I wanted to do it. I just want to say that I had no idea that there where other...'mes'...Antarcticas...out there. How many are there? Lots...But um...yes. Back to the subject, please send me letters. I get bored easy and Nekomes to lazy to entertain me. Oh! I can speak several languages, so don't be afraid to put some of your own language in there. Till then, see ya~!

**(A/N) Hey guys. To warn you Antarctica changes moods by his eyes. Meaning he has mood eyes, (like mood rings. XD) but I think I'll make him 'normal' when he does this. Don't be afraid to swear either, I swear all the time and I do not mind at all. **

**Oh! Notice to whoever reads my other stories, they are curently on hold and I dont think I'll be continuing "The New Member." It sucks and I have no idea what the hell I'm going to do with it. So send in letter so then I don't have to deal with his bordom...:P**


	2. France 1

_Must review all stories! France always read over my shoulder whenever I'm on_

_fanfiction so he told me to tell you that he wants to say hi to Antarctica and_

_he said that Antarctica won't be getting his axe back any time soon._

_-Karin-chan2000 (and France)_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Dear 'Papa' France,

Hehe, I read over Nekomes shoulder all the time! But...HELLO TO YOU TO! X3

Aw! Why can't I have my axe back? I promise not to smash it into Norway's head again~!

Yaadaa yaadaa,

Antarctica

**(A/N) FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- Of course. You always have to review my stories. But can you make these letter things...in the form of a letter? It just makes it easier. XP Disclaimers in the introduction. Thanks Karin-chan (Am I allowed to use your real name?) for being my epic first reviewer! *high five!***


	3. France 2

_Dear Antarctica,_

_The answer is still no because last time we gave it back to you, you almost_

_massicured us all!_

_-France and Karin-chan_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Dear 'Papa' France and...her,

Aw man! I promise I won't do that this time! I SWEAR TO MY PENGUIN I WON'T! Wait...can I at least castrate Arctic with a spoon if you won't give me back my axe?

You suck,

Antarctica.

**(A/N) Is massicured even a word?Kay, I won't. :P  
><strong>

**Disclaimer in the intro**


	4. France 3

_Dear Antarctica,_

_The answer is still no and fine do what you want with Arctic it will be his_

_problem anyways_

_-France and Karin_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Sup 'Papa' France and...tha-HER!,

First of all, aw~! I WANT MY AXE! DX Second of all, YAY! ANNOYING OLDER BROTHER GO BYE-BYE! *jumps up and down* I'm gonna go um...'visit' my dear brother. I'll be back later~

My bros going down,

Antarctica

**(A/N) You probably shouldn't have allowed him to do that. I can't keep out of the house and I can't kick Antarctica out of the left side of the attic. -_-" Arctics fucked...I also don't think that Antarctica likes you to much Karin-chan. I wonder why that is...**

**Disclaimers in the intro.**


	5. France 4

Dear Antarctica,

Its been awhile I know!... we *France glares at me* I have been busy but we finally are replying... so... yeah... hi... again...

- 'Papa' France and Karin-chan

* * *

><p>You guys,<p>

Hello. It has been a while huh? WELL GO AWAY! No Im just kidding...please dont leave...please...

Antarctica

* * *

><p><strong>AN IMMA SPAM ALL YOU GUYS WITH MY STORY UPDATES**


	6. Tammy

Dear Antarctica,

What did you do to the Arctic anyway?

* * *

><p>Dear Tammy,<p>

Um...well...I don't know if I should go into to much detail...but lets just say it involved an axe, piece of glass, and a zebra.

Antarctica


	7. KeeshIScrazy

Whoa, this is weird. It's like I am talking to myself! Except I am not

Fem!Antarctica

* * *

><p>*dies laughing* That's just hilarious! Well hello person who is like me! *waves*<p> 


	8. France 5

Dear Antarctica,

So how have you been bugging Nekome while we were gone? :D

-'Papa' France and Karin

* * *

><p>You...guys,<p>

Yes...yes I have. You have no idea how many times shes been threatening to kick me out. Its almost funny.

Of course Wales isn't helping either...he keeps putting waffles on my head and that makes me flip out for some reason and it bugs her.

Antarctica


	9. Fem Antarctica keesh 2

*waves back*

What is the male version of Arctic like? The female version is convinced she

is an elf...

Fem!Antarctica

Fem!Me,

He...is a douche. Yup. A douche.

And elf? He sometimes parades around the house with an elf costume on...I find it amusing...take a pic and call it blackmail.

Antarctica


	10. France 6

Antarctica,

XD Good for you! You keep pestering her as much as you wish!

- Franceypants and Karin

* * *

><p>You guys,<p>

Haha! Yes! Finally someone is one my side! *fist pumps*

P.S. Nekome: -_- Seriously?!


	11. Fem Antarctica 3

No that won't work... she enjoys walking around in that ridiculous costume. I find it embarrassing as hell.

Also, do you have any lovers? *wiggles eyebrows*

Fem!

* * *

><p>Female...me...<p>

She does? That's...actually really amusing.

*blushes* Th-that is NONE of your business!


	12. Norway

Norway: Uhm.. Hi Antarctica.

Thanks for my headache. I hate people with axes *looks at Admin*

Admin: Stop using my computer! *throws ax away*

Norway: Ok. I don't actually hate them. Most of them are just annoying. Never do that again, Antarctica. I will keep that in mind.

Admin: Don't be so mean to Antarctica!

Greenland: Did I missed something?

Admin: Uhm.. not really.

Greenland: Oh! Isn't that Antarctica? Hi there

Admin: Toivo*... we should leave Lukas alone. He has to regret his true feelings to Antarctica.

Norway: What are you talking about, stupid?

Admin and Greenland: *leaving room*

Norway: Idiots. I have some questions for you.

1. What do you think of Denmark?

2. Do you have a favorite spell? If yes, which one?

That's all. See you.

((A/N: *Toivo is Greenlands human name :) does Antarctica have one too?))

* * *

><p>Hello,<p>

First I shall answer your questions I suppose. Denmark? Well, hes an idiot that's for sure. But hes good company.

A favourite spell? *thinks* Hm...I would have to say...the one that makes people speak their mind. I used it once at a meeting, it was hilarious! It caused SO much chaos!

Okay, I MIGHT not hit you with an axe...for maybe a week. Its a habit!

Hi Greenland! :D

-_- What do you mean "regret"? And what do you mean "true feelings"? I'm confuuuuuuused...sjdfhjksadhfjdkj

P.S. Yes! He does have a human name, his name is Robbie or Robby. He likes both spellings. :D


	13. Uruguay

Antarctica,

Hi! I'm Uruguay! I saw you were doing this whole letter thing too, like a lot

of other countries and decided to write up!

How ya been? I'm the usual, nothing big happening.

Hope ya reply,

Uruguay

* * *

><p>Uruguay,<p>

Hello there. Yes, yes I am doing this whole letter thing. I REALLY need to communicate more. ^^; I'm glad you did!

I have been good. My scientists are complaining though...about the cold weather and all...and I said "WELL YOU'RE IN ANTARCTICA! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT FOOLS?!"

I always reply~

Antarctica


	14. Uruguay 2

Antarctica,

That's nice! Catching up on the world around you!

Seriously, those are like those idiots here! They complain how hot and humid

it is and I scream "YOU'RE AT THE GODDAMN EQUATOR! THINK!" It's SO annoying.

Happy as ever,

Uruguay

* * *

><p>Uruguay,<p>

Yup! My boss thinks I've been cooped up on "this iceberg I call my home" for to long. -_-

LJKSDFHJKASDKLFHAJKSDHFJSJAK L;FHDK I hate people like that. Humans...need to use their brain. -_-"

Antarctica


	15. Uruguay 3

Antarctica,

I like your home! I went there on a research trip.

Half the countries need to... *cough*America*cough*

Hating Americans,

Uruguay

* * *

><p>Uruguay,<p>

Really? Awesome! I'll have to look up yours.

:O I'm not the only one that thinks America is a stupid idiot who should be castrated with a spoon?!

ME TO!,

Antarctica


	16. Uruguay 4

Antarctica,

That'd be sweet!

O_O You are my best friend now.

Happily Hatin' Hamburgers,

Uruguay

* * *

><p>Uruguay,<p>

Whoo!

O3O *grabby hands* Yay!

So, *sits at a desk all official like* Tell me about yourself.

:D,

Antarctica


	17. Uruguay 5

Annie(may I put this?),

I'm kind and sometimes shy but can be somewhat dangerous when pissed. Even

though I was born in South America, I love the cold! Ironic, huh?

Sipping-a-soda,

Uruguay

* * *

><p>Uruguay,<p>

Annie? XD Is that like...a new nickname for me or something? You can call me Annie OR you could use my human name, Robbie or Robby. I like both spelling forms.

You love the cold despite being born in South America?...Whoa. I cant stand the heat. 20-30 degrees Fahrenheit is enough for me...

I want a soda...,

Antarctica


	18. Uruguay 6

Annie,

Yep. A little pet name!

It's so strange. I mean, I love my weather, but I've just always liked the cold!

Uruguay

Ps. Sent a Coke for ya bud

* * *

><p>Uruguay,<p>

Haha, cute!~

I don't blame you. You've probably just turned to the cold side. I'm trying to get everyone to do that...

Antarctica

P.S. You did? Yes!~ Thanks~


	19. Norway 2

Norway: Back again. Thanks for answering.

Oh, I have to tried that too.

..Thanks.. Seriously. Denmark is annoying enough when it comes to this.

Just ignore them. I'm in a relationship with someone. *blushes* So don't worry.

P.S. Oh cool! Kinda fits :)

* * *

><p>Norway,<p>

No problem~ It's rather boring here so I like answering to people.

Yeah, its fun.

When is he NOT annoying?...

Oooooooooo~ A relationship?~ Tell me all about it~ o3o

PS. :D Yeah. But now he has a nickname XD Annie. I blame Uruguay.


	20. Mexico

Mexico: Hola Antarctica! I just wanted to ask if I could borrow your penguin. (No Brazil, I'm not going to sacrifice it. That was my mom Aztec.)

Do you ever get lonely, I mean, there's hardly anyone there...

Ooh! And If you let me borrow your penguin, I'll send over my jaguar Monty! He's really friendly! XD

Please write back soon,

Mexico

* * *

><p>Hello there~<p>

Uuuuuuuum...I guess who can borrow one of my penguins...you can have Ice. Hes annoying anyway.

Yeah, I do get lonely...the scientists that were here have all gone home and wont be coming back for a while...

Monty? Are you sure he'll survive? I don't know much about jaguars, but its below zero here. ^_^;

Be careful about Ice though, he bites.

Antarctica


	21. Guest

Hi. I just wanted to say that these letters have kinda confused me at times, but overall I think I kind of grasped what you were trying to do. Good work! Btw I have a Antarctica OC too, her name is Lukka.

* * *

><p>((Oh hello.<p>

Letter things have confused me too. But its fun once you understand it I guess.

But thanks! I suck so bad at keeping up with things though. Eh heh...

Lukka? Omf I love that name! Its so pretty. :D))


End file.
